Wonder Woman movie
by joeguy23
Summary: Wonder Woman has been a real problem for WB/DC for a while now. The main problem is How to do a female superhero without pissing off women but still have men go see it? Well I have put together some Ideas to get the ball rolling and hopefully will make a script of my own.


Scene 1

Thousands of years ago, the Greek pantheon held a meeting, convened by the goddesses.

Athena: We desired to create a race of humans that would champion our ideals.

Zeus: (arrogate) Mankind… Mankind would never forget the Gods. It does not matter whether they have champions or not.

Ares, being the god of war, did not desire anyone promoting peace and begin thinking of a plan to undermine the goddesses' idea. The other male gods did not seem interested, and Hera did not wish to go against her husband.

Zeus: Go! Do what you must but I will have no part of it.

Therefore, it fell to the Greek goddesses Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hestia. The Paradise Island Amazons were created by the Greek goddesses of love, wisdom, law, justice, and the hunt. They took the souls of all the women slain by the hands of men throughout time and sent them to the bottom of the sea. The souls began to form bodies with the clay of the sea bed. Once they reach the surface the clay body became flesh and bone "Amazons".

Scene 2

The first one to break the surface was Hippolyta and thus was titled the "Queen of the Amazons". As a symbol of her leadership title, Aphrodite and Athena gave her the "Golden Girdle of Gaia" and the "Lasso of Truth" which enhanced her strength and abilities. Hippolyta led the Amazons for years; creating a great city called Paradise Island a mist the Aegean Sea and was to be the guardians of a great evil that lay beneath the Island. Meanwhile, Ares goes to Circe, a sorceress whose power limited her to any Island in the Aeaea, desiring for her to be the instrument of his own plan against the Greek goddesses. Circe had prayed to the gods before for more power but was denied because of her wicked ways. Ares made Circe a proposition: immortality, eternal beauty, and incredible power in exchange for her soul, Circe agreed. When the Amazons were born, Circe had grown wary that they would destroy her, but Ares assured her that there would be a opportunity to destroy them sooner then she thinks.

Scene 3

The Amazons were to forever safeguard "Doom's Doorway" (A doorway to the underworld). To prevent anyone from entering, but also vanquish any evil that tried to come out. The Amazons continued to live on the island guarding the door, and paying homage to the gods, for several thousand years. As long as they remained on the island, they would be immortal-though they could be killed, and some were over the many long years and the many battles they had to fight against the evil that would try to escape. For over 3,000 years, here they remained, with Hippolyta their queen all that time. Queen Hippolyta charges four Amazons as her personal guards: Myrto, Charis, Philomela, and Alkyone. They all agree to guard their queen and the Island with their lives. Alkyone starts to believe a child would destroy them, and when they hear that one of their Amazon sisters has made a convincing baby doll, pretending it was real, she orders her dead. Hippolyta chastises her for such harsh treatment but Alkyone stood by her ideals.

Scene 4

After so time Hippolyta grew weary of life for reasons known only to her. Seeking council, she talked to Menalippe, the oracle of the island and link to the gods, learning of her past live as pregnant cavewoman. Her man has been mauled by a saber-toothed who has eaten his hand, and thus he's been cast out of the tribe since he can't do a man's work anymore. In a rage thinking he's lost his masculinity, he kills her. Telling her there still remained one soul in the sea, that of Hippolyta's unborn child, as she was pregnant with it when she died. Menalippe instructs Hippolyta to fashion a body for her unborn child and pray to the goddesses while holding the image of her desire. Myrto over hears Hippolyta and Menalippe talking about a child and runs to inform Alkyone. Alkyone go to Hippolyta and begs her not to do this. Everyone will become jealous because everyone else is barren. Hippolyta tells her to rise and to be happy for everyone. The four personal guards of Hippolyta stand on the balcony together and watch the Queen go out to the beach. One of them says that Hippolyta will abandon them for this baby.

Scene 5

With the dawn's rising sun, The Goddesses watched as the last soul left the sea and blessed it with these words:

"We, Goddesses of Olympus, Grant her power and strength like that of the Earth

itself, Give her great beauty and loving heart, grant her wisdom, give her the eyes of the

hunter and unity with beasts, grant her sisterhood with great fire that may open men's

hearts to her, and give her speed and power of flight."

The soul enters the clay body Hippolyta had fashioned and came to life, and she became Diana, more beautiful than Aphrodite, wiser than Athena, swifter than Hermes, and stronger than Hercules. When it comes to life, she shows the baby to the rest of the Amazons, claiming she is their daughter, and names her Diana. Elsewhere, the four women watch from a distance, waiting. Alkyone says that even the gods were afraid of what Hippolyta would do that night when the baby was created. There was a Hunter's moon and Zeus' own conjuring, which was unheard of. The four personal guards are the only ones who love the Amazon way, and only they are strong enough to do what must be done.

Scene 6

As nightfall the four guards personally chosen by Hippolyta plan their attack on her and sneak up to the room where she sleeps. They notice an eagle in the air and Aklyone says that Philomela said it was an ill omen. As they make their way to Hippolyta's bedroom, Phillipus stops them, suspicious that the four of them are sneaking up to Hippolyta's bedroom in the middle of the night. Alkyone asks her to join her, to rid of the "infection". Phillipus refuses and Philomela shoots her down with arrows. Alkyone raises her sword to kill the baby, though the eagle in the air squawks and wakes Hippolyta up, where the Amazon traitors fight with the other Amazons. The fight is short as several Amazons, with the wounded Philippus, surround the Circle. The four Amazon women are then imprisoned.

Scene 7

The same night every year, she asks all four of them in their prisons if they wish to repent, but all of them say no. But the last one, Alkyone, gives Hippolyta a grin and says that it is Hippolyta herself who had betrayed them by giving birth to the dragon referring to Diana. Hippolyta says no and walks away when the woman tells her she must kill her daughter, or reveal the truth to her. As Diana grew, she learned everything about her Amazonian heritage. She learned how to hunt with the best Amazon hunters. She learned to fight with the best Amazon fighters. She even learned to read and write from the best Amazon philosophers. Present day now an adult, Diana has free rain over Paradise Island. Having explored the island's many features knowing every cave and waterfall. She has bested every Amazon and has learned everything to know about the Island. Training with Artemis, one of the Island best warriors, Diana asks "If she's ever been of the island?" Artemis is confused and replies, "Why would I want to?" Distracted Diana takes her down. "You taught me never to lose focus Artemis, something you should keep in mind" Diana says in triumph.

Scene 8

Philippus is now guarding the prison suddenly she starts to feel tried and falls asleep. A large breeze blows into the room and unlocks Alkyone cell she hears a female voice telling her to release her sisters. After the circle escapes into the jungle Circe appears before them as Athena tells Alkyone that she was right and that Diana will doom them all. She gave them enchanted weapons and said that another will aid them in taking over the Island but first they need Hippolyta. Artemis goes to relieve Philippus of her duty and finds her asleep fearing the worst she checks on the prisoners and see that they are gone. They tell Hippolyta and she asks Menalippe why she didn't see this in a vision. Menalippe says that something dark is clouding her visions. Hippolyta commands a search of the Island for the prisoners.

Scene 9

Later that night, Diana is asleep and suddenly becomes aware of a presence in her room. She sits up and sees Ares sitting at the bottom of her bed! She tries to reach for her sword on her bedside cabinet but sees that the War God already has it in his possession. He tells her that he wonders what her sword tasted like and licks it, saying it tastes coppery...like a woman's blood. She says that she is obviously dreaming but he responds that perhaps it is he who is dreaming – has she thought of that? He stands up and explain that he bring death to the Amazons. Diana replies that he had set a plan to slaughter her sisters but pauses. Then she asks what he wants and he tells her that he will break her heart by destroying her world, now and forever. "You will be mine. And you will suffer." He continues to taunt that she and all her sisters will die. For all your struggles it is Ares you will serves best. "And that will not be the end of it."

In fact, one of my best agents is setting the plan in motion as they speak. "Who? She asks. "No. Not yet" he replies. As Themyscira...your sisters...your mother falls, you will be able to do nothing. Be nothing?". With that he leaves her alone with her thoughts...

Scene 10

The next morning Diana realizes her mother is gone and all the Amazons are unconscious. Walking into the center of the village she sees the Circle armed with their bow and arrows. Alkyone and the other members of the circle tell Diana that it is time. They kneel down and perform a ceremony around a freshly lit fire. Diana asks what they are doing but is told to remain quiet. Alkyone proclaims that with Diana's death Themyscira will be re-born. She then removes the skull that Circe had given her and places it in the fire. They then all grab the blade of Alkyone's sword and squeeze, so that their own blood runs down the blade and into the pyre. They then thrust the blade into the skull releasing a dark spirit locked inside. The air is filled with a maelstrom of magic as the spirit of Ares enters their very souls!

Scene 11

After a few moments all falls silent and Alkyone and her sisters groggily get to their feet. "Prepare for her execution!" orders Alkyone. The Circle run into the jungle, Alkyone tells Diana that the Circle has Hippolyta, preparing for her funeral as she is not fit to rule. Alkyone tells Diana she has brought a challenge upon her, where she has to go past four obstacles. She initiates the challenge, where she's shot by arrows, speared by a trident and hit by a club all to save Hippolyta. Diana must go to the southern bridge, walking the statuary path, to get to her, and not cheat her way there, or the ceremony begins early. Diana tries to get there, but members of the Circle hit her with the arrows to stop her, knocking her unconscious. Waking up some time later, she realizes the Circle is using the old way of combat, so she takes her blood, uses it as war paint to make a "W" on her face, and heads out again.

Scene 12

Diana realizes that she will have to play their way if she will ever defeat them. She sneaks up on Charis, roping her up to the tree branch, leaving her hanging. She disarms Myrto and her trident, and grabs it, throwing it to Philomela and breaks her bow. Charis breaks the branch with her club, and all three charges for her, but she defeats them all, now that she has learned their ways of fighting. Soon, Diana makes it to the Funeral pyre, and shows drops the weapons the Circle were carrying, symbolizing that the other three women were defeated. Looking around Diana sees no one but her mother tied up against a tree.

Scene 13

Too late Diana hears a sound behind her before she is slammed into by Alkyone. She is carried out into the training yard and driven into the ground. As Alkyone pummels Diana, she punches so hard that she is sent flying off the ground and high into the air. Diana is impressed with her fighting prowess. Diana lands on the ground but quickly sees Alkyone's tactic as she comes around behind for a follow up attack. "Using the same tactic twice in one fight? I thought you were better than that!" Diana prepares a punch and catches the attacking Alkyone totally by surprise. Diana then slams her bracelets against Alkyone's ears and knees her in the face. But Alkyone is clearly deranged and retaliates with another powerful punch before grabbing Diana around the neck. Alkyone says, "You could have been mine" and makes a cut across Diana's stomach and throw her to the ground. Raising her sword, Alkyone prepares to strike, but Diana disarms her and throws her sword into the tree freeing her mother.

Scene 14

Hippolyta tells Alkyone that because the Circle was imprisoned, they did not know that the Amazons became Diana's mothers, and Diana herself gave all of them hope and saved them. Alkyone refuses to believe her and pleas with Diana to kill her. Diana refuses and forgives her for what she had done, but then Alkyone revealing that she herself had the desire for a child like everyone else, but wanted to ignore it. Alkyone runs off as Diana and Hippolyta follow her to a cliff. Alkyone tells them that Circe has plans for the Island and falls back into the ocean, to her death. Diana asks her mother "Who Circe is?" Hippolyta tells her that she is a very powerful sorceress hates the Amazons because of our favor with the gods. They head back to the village to check on the other Amazons they are conscious but confused. The rest of the Circle is returned to their prison cells.

Scene 15

Upon acquiring the artifacts that she required from the Island, Circe wove a spell known as the Hellfire Web which blanketed the entire world awakening the gods of several pantheons and goaded them towards making war with one another. The effect spread out across the globe and inspired the deities of several cultures into waging war with one another, include the Nordic Gods, the Heliopolis of Ancient Egypt, the Orisha of the West Indes, Even the deities of other worlds such as Thanagar, New Genesis and Apokolips were affected.

Scene 16

Aphrodite appears before Menalippe tells her that an unknown evil has befallen mankind. For this reason the Gods need a champion to go to the world of man to prevent an unspeakable horror. As the magical protective storm over the Island disappears Lt. Col. Steve Trevor hit the storm over Paradise Island fighting the storm in his jet, and losing it. On the island, the Amazons watch as they see a metal bird fall from the sky. Steve's plane crashes into the sea, but Diana recues him. The amazons treat the wounded and unconscious Steve. Aphrodite tells Menalippe that this is the man that will help the Champion with their task she must take him home and begin her mission. Menalippe stands before Hippolyta gives her word that a champion must be chosen to face this threat. Hippolyta decides to hold a tournament in order to select the perfect warrior.

Scene 17

Hippolyta's declares "Whoever succeeds in the tournament and the "Trail of Flashing Thunder" will be decorated with a hero's raiment and go forth to be the champion of the Gods". Diana volunteers to participate in the tournament, but Hippolyta forbids it. Alone that night as Diana prays to the gods for purpose to her life, Athena answers her and instructs her to enter the contest. She secretly enters the tournament, her identity concealed by a battle helmet. The next day the tournament begins as the coliseum fill with the remaining unwilling Amazons. Two hundred contestants enter the coliseum, masked so there will be no hesitation to best a sister. Contests involve archery, stick-fighting, racing over hurdles, and pushing giant boulders. The contest lasts at least two days. Amazon performs as only an Amazon with thousands of years experience can. But one thrills more than the others. She is keenest of eye, most fleet of foot... and her might is beyond compare. Diana overcomes every obstacle and wins the tournament. Hippoltye declares "This is your Champion." As the whole coliseum cheers she tell the Champion to remove her helmet to reveal it to all her sisters. Hippolyta is horrified to see Diana remove her helmet revealing herself to the assembly.

Scene 18

Hippolyta argues with Diana that she forbid her to participant. Menalippe silences her protests by telling her that this is the will of the gods. Hippolyta has little choice but to obey the will of the Gods and Diana participates in the final challenge the "Trail of Flashing Thunder". She is outfitted with twin silver bracelets (A reminder of her people's years in abuse). First, she stands fifteen paces away from one archer, then two, then three, and final four, she deflects each arrow with ease. The entire coliseum cheer as Diana stands strong, while Queen Hippolyta is proud of her skills. The Amazon warrior uses a weapon of Man's world (a handgun) and fires it at Diana. Diana succeeds in deflecting the bullets with her impervious silver bracelets. By the end of the trial there is no longer any doubt. Diana is destined to become Paradise Island's champion.

Scene 19

A terrible storm cloud racks the island as Diana prepares to depart on her mission. She was given her Hero's raiment from the statue in the honor hall. The statue was of Diana Trevor, a woman from Man's world who fought and died at the side of the amazons many years ago. Hippolyta told Diana this is who I am honoring by naming you Diana. Diana hugs her mother then continues to prepare for her mission. She dons the raiment of Diana Trevor and waits for more instruction from the gods herself. Just then another earthquake began to rock the Island.

Scene 20

Mount Olympus, Zeus announced that something was terribly wrong with the order of things. Zeus had expended much of his power just summoning Hermes from the Earth Zeus tells him to summon the rest of the pantheon. As the gods wonder as to what Zeus has summon them all there for a new set of beings walked in like they owned the place-it was the Roman pantheon, led by Jupiter himself. The Roman gods announced that they have had enough of this shared period of existent with the Greek gods and it time for a decision to be made "Who Rules this plain?" Circe began to unveil her master plan, unleashing chaos across the globe.


End file.
